lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Suka
Suka Kelsey Noble Kuz MGE (29 April 1040 - 28 September 1136) was a Human author, psychologist, and teacher. Being wife to renowned King and Emperor Kuzon Jr., she served as unofficial Queen of Earth and Empress of the Great Empire for many years. She accompanied her husband his entire life and played a minor role in universal politics. With her husband, Suka was mother to Kuzexandra, Kuzana, and Kuzon IV. She authored several books, detailing her research into psychology, sociology, and other cognitive sciences. She traveled the universe alongside her husband to spread her studies and also perform duties as a nurse, giving humanitarian aid to other planets, as she co-founded the Universal Aid Foundation (UAF), also helping veterans. She also served other roles and helped lay the foundations in the medical and aid industry. KJ says 'what he achieved would not have been possible without her'. Overview Suka always has a very bright aura to her, a lightening personality, sense of humor, and is very loving. She is quiet, shy, but extremely intelligent. She is not very confident in herself. She loves children, cake, and vanilla. Her interests include history, medicine, games, and most importantly, helping people. Her contributions to humanitarian aid and helping the disabled are remarkable, and she founded many organizations. She avoided getting directly involved in politics, saying 'it is all a game, and I don't have my pieces'. She was also a photographer by hobby, taking some of the best-known photos of her husband. One of the biggest things Suka is known for is her consistent beautiful appearance. She remained youthful and ranked highly among the most beautiful women on Earth, almost her entire life. She used the best beauty products but avoided too much makeup, to avoid being fake. It was around age 70 when she began aging a lot. Suka and KJ's relationship is quite misunderstood, considering their differences. They were married for 75 years. KJ, a man of such art and talent and diverse opinions had remained loyal to one woman his whole life. To say the least, this was out of pure love. KJ and Suka did not have much of a romantic relationship, they simply loved each other and both knew it. Due to this, Suka understood her husband. KJ, a hedonist, had sexual encounters with tens of thousands of females across the universe. Often staying at rich high class hotels during his travels, There is only one woman he loved and that was Suka, quite unexplainably. She often gave him comfort in his times of depression, which pushed him back in place. It is unknown exactly why he loved her so much, but remained loyal until her death 9 years shy of his own. Biography Early life The daughter of Paul and Regina Noble, middle class workers, born April 29th, 1040. As a young girl, Suka loved colors and rainbows, like many children. She was very clumsy, dropped her books often in Grade School and slipped or tripped. Her mother was overly protective of her. Around 2nd grade, Suka met Kuzon Jr., a 1st grader, at lunch on the first day of school, KJ thought she looked lonely. Suka and KJ started being friends, walking in the halls together and visiting each other's houses. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. KJ liked her clumsiness, finding it cute. In school, Suka was a top student (much like KJ) and was in many activities, but quite shy (opposite of KJ). She graduated in 1058 from Lookout High School, a valedictorian. She attended Supreme City University from 1058 to 1066, attaining a PhD in Psychology, and graduating first in her class. Her dissertation became her most popular book, 'Simple Psychology'. Career On 20 July 1061, Suka and Kuzon Jr got married on the Lookout. On 7 April 1062, they had twin daughters Kuzexandra and Kuzana. The two had Pyloric Stenosis, which they kept puking their food up. Her and KJ had to work together to keep their children under control. On 1 January 1063, their first son Kuzon IV was born, the next male generation. In early years, it was hard to balance raising 3 children with her and her husband's careers. Suka served in the Earth Peace Corps. after graduating, until 1070. Due to KJ's busyness, she raised the kids most of the time. Kuzexandra acquired her parents' intelligence and would grow up to be highly successful. After the children were grown up in the 1080s, she traveled the universe to provide humanitarian aid to planets in need. She embarked on a writing career, authoring over 30 books in her career. She became Empress of the Great Empire (unofficial) in 1090. She co-founded the Universal Aid Foundation (UAF) in 1092, which provided aid packages to planets and war veterans. She got involved in public policy and often accompanied her husband on his tours, such as the Universal Supertour from 1094 to 1096. She founded many organizations, associations, and foundations across the universe. Due to her physical attractiveness, she was subject to modelling campaigns for magazine covers. During and after the Herulean War in 1100-01, she stayed on Earth per her husband's request, and helped from there while he was gone. Some say she did more than Chancellor Ocarin, who was Sitting-King. It was now she began to be viewed as a great leader and Queen. Her sense of fashion and flowers in the ePalace garden were influential. She accompanied her husband on his massive KJ Over the Universe political tour, where they traveled in the massive spaceship Odyssey and visited thousands of different planets giving pro-democratic speeches and providing aid/inspiration. During the Great Universal Revolution, she did what she did during Herul, but traveled as well. She led her own military district, getting involved in war campaigns, as a way to help. Final years Suka settled down and spent her later years with her family. In 1134, she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and remained in the hospital for many weeks, attended to by her husband. On the afternoon of 28 September 1136, age 96, Suka died holding her husband's hand, after 75 years of marriage. This hurt KJ very badly, and he went through a large period of depression following her death. She had an honorary funeral to her work with rights and activism and was buried near Kuz Manor with him. The '00371 Suka' galaxy was named in her honor. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II